When Monsters Attack
by olympusinc
Summary: Things are going great for Percy and Annabeth, until Annabeth gets beat up and a strange man shows up at Percy's apartment. What happens when they find out the man works for Athena? Read to find out. Rated T for violence, romantic content, and peril.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place two years after the Second Titan War, and Percy and Annabeth are 18 and 17, in consecutive order. This is my first fanfiction so, yes, criticize and flame if you want to. If you like this, review! **

**Disclaimer: PJO rules, but I don't own it! Yeah, it's sad.**

Percy POV

My landline rang on the left of my bed, and I slammed my fist down on it, nearly breaking the Motorola. Stupid invulnerability, I thought to myself as I picked up the phone. "Hello, you've reached the residence of Percy Jackson. But who the hell calls at 2:30 in the morning? Oh yeah, and it doesn't help that I only got a half hour of sleep! It's also _a schoolday_, for the gods' sake!" "P-percy… it's me… monsters… pick me up from 5th and Broadway… _please_!" A strained Annabeth whispered, and then I heard a scream, and the connection went blank. I pulled on jeans and a T-Shirt, and rushed out of my shabby apartment. I leapt into my 2008 Hyundai, and rushed to 5th and Broadway. I didn't really see anything until I saw Annabeth's silver Porsche. Strewn across the hood was a bloodied teenage girl. Her beautiful features were covered in cuts and bruises, and her clothes were burned and ripped. I rushed over, and saw that it was Annabeth. I took her in my arms, called a tow truck to take her Porsche to my place, and I laid her in the back seat of my sedan. I rushed her back to my apartment, and after I put her safely in my bed and fed her four chunks of ambrosia, I Iris Messaged Apollo, god of medicine. When the image became clear, I saw a huge bedroom, with plasma-screen TVs everywhere. I finally shouted, "Hey! Apollo!" At my word, a dark figure emerged from the bed, and said, "Hey…Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus? It's 2:30 in the morning!" "Annabeth…she was attacked. Come quick." "OK!" Apollo rushed out of his room. I then went back to Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

All I remembered was that when I was driving home from Percy's, a bunch of monsters attacked my car. They had broken the windshield, and bloodied me up. I also remember calling Percy. Then, suddenly, I woke up in Percy's bed. I was no longer wearing my tank-top and skirt, and instead I wore some old sweatpants of mine and my Yankees jersey, both articles of clothing I kept at Percy's, since I nearly lived there. My boyfriend and Apollo himself were sitting by my side. Percy was giving me mouth-to-mouth CPR and Apollo was waving his hand in front of my face, muttering a Greek incantation. Finally, Apollo said, "Percy, I really don't think that's necessary anymore." I wanted to slap Apollo for saying that, but Percy did stop, and Apollo disappeared with a flash of light. I shot up, and Percy said, "Oh, I guess you're awake." Percy pulled away. "I feel _so _much better!" I exclaimed. "Do you want some breakfast? I have French toast…" "Yeah, sure." He dashed off into his kitchen.

--

Twenty minutes later, I was out of bed, and Percy and I were discussing college over coffee. "So… Harvard… I saw your email about that. How'd you get the scholarship?" I asked him. "I won a national science competition, with a little help from someone in this room." "That's what the project was! You should've told me, Seaweed Brain!" He responded, "So… where'd you get accepted?" "Dartmouth, Syracuse, Oxford, NYU, Princeton, MIT… But, today, I got accepted to _Harvard_!" "Really?" "Why don't we go back to bed?" Percy grumbled. "Oh, sure…" I said. We walked into his bedroom, and after he tossed off his shirt, both of us got into his warm, large bed. I soon fell asleep.

--

I woke up, in Percy's arms, to a ringing of the bell, meaning that somebody had pushed our apartment's button from the street below. It was still dark, and according to Percy's cell phone, it was 5:20 AM. I dragged myself out of bed, tossed on my Yankees jersey, and trudged down the steps. Once I got to the street door, I opened it. There, in front of me, was a dark-skinned man in a trench coat, holding a sword. He shoved it towards me, but I dodged it quickly and pulled out my dagger. The man pushed me in the direction of the pool, but I dodged him again and shoved him in the hot tub, soaking him with a loud PLOP! I could hear Percy waking up above and rushing down. In 20 seconds, Percy burst out of the door, carrying Riptide. He thrust it in the man's stomach, turning the strange man to dust, but not before the man knocked Percy face-first into a sharp stucco wall. The force of the wall pushed Percy onto the stairs, and he fell three stories to the underground apartments.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood, Love, and More Blood

**Here we go, Chapter 2. Oh, and thanks again for all the good reviews. They really inspire me.**

Annabeth POV

What the Hades is wrong with my mother? I mean, first, she kidnaps Percy and takes him to her mansion on Olympus, second, she makes me dump him against my own will, and third, she made me start dating this ugly Hecate kid. Ugh, I bet Percy's having no fun at all. Well, neither am I, stuck at my boring old boarding school with no Percy. Life's boring without Percy, too, and one sad day during, I decided to Iris Message Percy. "O goddess Iris, accept my offering." I threw a golden drachma into Percy's small fountain outside his apartment, since I had lived there since his disappearance. "Show me Percy Jackson." The water cleared, and I saw a disheveled-looking Percy sitting on a bed in a cramped bedroom. The door was padlocked and was imprinted with an owl holding a cursive A in its mouth. Percy had his head in his hands, and was wearing a torn Hephastaestus-TV T-Shirt and dirty Olympian jeans. "Oh Hades!" he finally shot up. "Why in the name of Zeus are you, my ex-girlfriend," at that word a tear ran down his cheek, "Iris Messaging me?" "Oh, well…" Percy looked at me with pleading, red eyes. "I wanted to say, that, well, I didn't mean to dump you. I mean, Athena made me." "Yeah right. Athena made you because you _wanted _to, Chase!" He turned around and started sobbing into his pillow. A 19-year-old invincible savior of the world crying, I thought to myself, that's weird. Now back to my conversation with- "I HATE YOU!!" Percy's yell interrupted my thoughts, and then he shut off the conversation. "NO!" I screamed, and toppled into the fountain. Athena appeared to me in the water, and said, "You're a stupid girl! Giving yourself up to that no-good, stupid, lazy, ugly, son of Poseidon. I'm glad you're dating David now. Toodle-doo!"

Percy POV

This was certainly not turning out to be an enjoyable morning. First, Annabeth IM's me at 5 AM, and then, she tells me Athena made her dump me. I sincerely believed that, but, somehow, I said otherwise. I also said I hated her. Must be stupid Athena's mind control. Aw, crap, why does she have to be so smart? Suddenly, my father himself walked into the room, and boomed, "Silly Athena. Kidnapping you, taking you away from your girlfriend, ruining your lives… Of course, she is very dumb. All of the other eleven gods, even Artemis, have now turned on her for ruining the life of the savior of Olympus. For that, we are rescuing you and destroying her mansion. Here, let me get you some clothes, and we'll get you straight back to Annabeth." He snapped his fingers, and Zeus, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestaetus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hestia, appeared in the room, blasting the room plus thirteen other holding cells apart. Zeus snapped his fingers, and I suddenly was wearing matching blue trademark Poseidon pajamas. All the gods snapped their fingers, and most of the palace exploded, causing fires. They snapped three times until all that was left was smooth marble ground, and a bloody Athena lying in the middle. The gods snapped once more, and I was peacefully lying in Annabeth's arms, in my bedroom.

Annabeth POV

Oh. My. Hades. One minute I was half-sleeping in Percy's bed, and the next Percy, wearing _silk pajamas_, was lying in my arms. "Why, hello there, Annabeth." He said, smiling. In a flash, I punched him in the face subconsciously, hurting _me _instead of him. "What was that for?" Percy said, pulling me closer to him. Wow, I liked that. Wait, why did I punch him? "I dunno…" I said as he kissed me, and again, and again. He finally pulled away, much to my displeasure, and walked to his closet. Percy pulled off the pajamas, and opened his closet, to find hundreds of new clothes. On the fanciest Nordstrom's blazer was a Post-It note reading From The Gods minus Athena. Also, check the rest of your apartment. This is just another thank-you for saving us. Percy pulled on jeans and a T-Shirt, and led me to the secret closet he usually kept my clothes. Inside were tons of new clothes, with another "From the Gods minus Athena" Post-It stuck to one of the pairs of jeans. I then looked around the bedroom. A lot had changed since I had fallen asleep. The carpets were gone, replaced with shiny wooden floors. The bed was now California King instead of the previous Queen, and the TV was a brand new, 72" plasma-screen Sony Bravia, as opposed to his old, 20" TV from the 90's. Under the TV was a DirecTV receiver, a Blu-Ray player, a DVD player, and a bunch of other super-new crap. We soon discovered that everything in Percy's apartment was bigger and better, including the apartment. It was now a two-story condominium in Central Park West. After we were done soaking in the new place, we went out to the porch. As the sun rose, a bloody and injured Athena appeared on a wicker chair. She brought out her sword, and I grabbed my dagger from my leg. I swung it as Percy grabbed Riptide, and, one minute, I decided to go for her legs. Big mistake. She jumped over me, pinning Percy to the steel walls, and began to turn him upside down so he would plummet 23 stories to his death. His shirt began to fall off, and he began to slide out of his pants to the air below. "Help!" he managed to mumble. I plunged my sword at her as she cackled, "See ya, sea trash!" "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled, watching as a half-naked Percy fell towards the busy street below.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood, Ketchup, and Frisbees

**In this chapter David, son of Hecate and arranged boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, will appear in this chapter.**

Annabeth POV

_No. No. No, this cannot be happening to me. No, my mother cannot have thrown my boyfriend to his death. Aaah! I hate her! _Jumping out of my thoughts, I lunged at my mother with my dagger, cutting her in 6 places. Out of those 6 places golden ichor, the blood of immortals flowed. I jumped off the ledge, towards Percy.

Using my smartness, I calculated that due to the gust of wind, I would reach the ground .482 seconds before Percy, and exactly 2.1 feet away from him. That did happen, and no, dang it, I didn't catch him.

He fell into a hot dog stand, and I saw the metal ketchup dispenser plunge into his weak spot. Suddenly, I saw that David, the, ugly son of Hecate, had arrived and was walking towards me in a failed attempt to comfort me.

"It's okay, sweetie, your boyfriend's here." "_YOU'RE _NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU _JERK_!" I kicked him in the stomach, and he was knocked backwards onto a homeless person. Bad day for that guy. He stumbled up, and, once again, put his arm around my waist like Percy would.

I pushed him away and broke down in tears. David seemed to think that was asking for it. "Honey, that idiot Percy? He's stupid." He crushed his disgusting lips against mine. I wiped my now-disgusting lips with my shirt. WHACK! I kicked him again, and David landed on the same straggler. "What the hell, you bratty weirdos…" the man said.

The homeless man limped up, and stepped on David with a shoe that was probably bought in the 70s and smelled like a neglected cat litter box. I rushed over to Percy and kissed him for about 10 minutes while David, the wimp, fought the homeless man. "Percy, please…" I cried over Percy's body, until, finally, his eyes fluttered open. "I, I have to die…" **"NO!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed so loud that the glass windows in the restaurant a mile away broke. Then, I yanked the stupid ketchup dispenser from his back, and threw it towards David and the homeless guy. I began feeding Percy ambrosia and nectar, and, finally, he shot up and said, "Athena will try to kill me at any chance she's got, even at Goode. My life will be so dangerous that you'll have to stay with me 24-7. I won't be able to go to school… Oh man, I have to text Paul." Percy pulled out his Blackberry and texted his step-dad, "Athena attacked me. I can't go to school, so if you can arrange something so that I can't go to school, I'd be so grateful. Thanks, Percy."

Percy POV

Ten minutes after I texted Paul, Annabeth and I were watching the homeless guy, whose name was Sam, beat up David. The son of Hecate was whimpering helplessly, and I couldn't help but crack up. Sometime after Sam delivered a blow to David's right leg, all the gods minus Athena appeared.

Zeus finally said, "We have located Athena. She is hiding out in a mountain in East Colorado, in the 'Cave of Wisdom'. However, we cannot get her out, and we must stay on Olympus. So, we are sending _thousands _of half-bloods previously undiscovered to find her. You two can just lead lives with no problems at all…" "Wait, did you say _THOUSANDS _of half-bloods? 'Cause…"

"Yes, we did. We found a whole bunch of demigods, almost 11,000, scattered across the world We are enlisting you to completely redesign Camp Half-Blood. We have already seen what you will design in the future and rebuilt the camp on 3,000 acres. The rule changes are: Anybody can sit at any table, and two campers are now allowed to be alone in a cabin." "You mean…everything _I _wanted? Like…a temple, and a kitchen in every cabin, and…ten mini-bathrooms in every cabin, containing a bathtub, shower, sink, and toilet? And… two hundred beds in every cabins with their own TVs and cable? And _libraries _in every cabin? Uggh…"

Annabeth fainted. "Yes, everything she said and more. We shall be gone now!" Zeus boomed. And with that, they all disappeared. "Hey! You over there, the couple! I work for Athena! I gonna kill you demi-gods! Say goodbye to your lives, suckers! The last thing you will ever see is me, general of Athena, Lieyton!" Lieyton, the immortal that had attacked Percy in October strode out of an alley towards us. "Ya!" The man yelled, and threw a steel, sharp javelin straight at me. But, this time, no one was here to help us, except for Sam the homeless guy, since David had used his mother's magic to get the hell out of the city. Time seemed to slow as I saw the javelin move towards me, and I heard Sam say, "What the hell is that Frisbee doin'?" In a flash, Annabeth was in front of me, sinking towards my arms with a javelin in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I _can't believe _that jerk of a mother, Athena, would have sent her general to kill me, but actually almost killed her daughter, and not even cared. Now, I stayed at camp, and it had been four weeks since Lieyton had attacked us in Central Park. Annabeth was better now, due to Apollo, but Athena had been taken off her post as goddess of wisdom. All the kids in the Athena cabin had left to fight for Athena, and Annabeth stayed in my cabin. The gigantic camp was generally empty, with 10,870 of its approximately 11,000 campers fighting Athena and her demigod kids. Today, Annabeth and I were Iris Messaging the General of our army, Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse said,

"Only 29 campers have died so far, but we've got 913 wounded in our mobile hospitals. We've set up camp in a cave twice the size of the Cave of Wisdom. On the Athena side, a _bunch _of her soldiers have died, 1230 to be exact; also, that guy Lieyton was killed when Thalia impaled him on a rock. However, we're still outnumbered, 'cause the woman's got almost 15,000 soldiers, for the gods' sake! Anyway-crap!"

Clarisse pulled out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "Hey, hey, you got me there, Kate? Uh, yeah, we've got 34 soldiers attacking the south side of our cave. Mm-hm, we should have 60 over there! Stat!" She turned to us. "I gotta go, guys! Bye!" She shut off the conversation, and then Annabeth sped off towards our cabin, apparently to get something.

Dang. This camp was lonely without Annabeth, what with being only 128 campers aside from Annabeth and I. Plus, this camp was _HUGE_! It was built for 11,000 campers or more, after all. My cabin itself, which only Annabeth and I resided in, was bigger than all the old cabins put together.

The gods (well, actually, Annabeth, but the gods _foresaw _what she wanted) had built my cabin relatively small, since they knew there was going to be only 2 people at most living it, but it was still big. Annabeth and I shared a bedroom, with two King beds in it. It had a TV, its own bathroom, a walk-in closet…

A couple minutes after our conversation with Clarisse, I headed to the lake to take a quick swim. Once I got there, I tore off all my clothes and dove in, since I wanted to get wet. The freezing water cleared my mind a lot, but I was pretty cold. As I swum, I heard the dinner bell. I got out, instantly drying, and after pulling on all my clothes, I set off towards the mess hall.

There, strangely, Annabeth was sitting at the Aphrodite table. She made her sacrifice to _Aphrodite_ and then I heard what she was whispering to the girls. "Percy…stupid…I'm just going to dump him myself…" WHAT? I abandoned my table and ran over to theirs, sweating like Hades. I grabbed her Yankees cap and shoved it over her face angrily.

One of the Aphrodite girls giggled, "Hey, Percy, wanna go to a movie tonight? We could call it a date, since that stupid Annabeth wants to dump you, huh, Percy?" "Yeah." I responded. All of the girls giggled. "Alright, I'll go to that Christmas movie. I'll take you." I said, just to make Annabeth mad.

Three hours later, the clock tolled 10. We were still watching this zombie Christmas movie, and the Aphrodite girl, Sara, was getting pretty sentimental. She was crying, and, like, totally blowing her nose. Right at the part where this kid was all, "Santa's back! Gosh! It's a Christmas miracle!" we heard someone wailing outside

For some strange reason, I was drawn to the lobby, so I left Sara alone in the theater. In the center of the popcorn stand stood Annabeth, shrieking. I walked over and said, "Why are you here?" In response, Annabeth merely punched me. "I hate you, JACKSON!" She said, knocking about 50 XXL bags of Skittles at me. "GET OUT!" I screamed, and willed all her tears and some water from the East River to push her out of the theater, all the way down the avenue. "Let's go back to camp, Sara." I said with red eyes, pulling Sara into my car.

That night, I angrily locked my door, and went to sleep hearing a loud

moaning from across camp, far away. I then fell asleep.

The next day, I asked Chiron about the moaning. He said he heard it too, along with the other 128 campers still at camp. Then, I asked about Annabeth. "I thought she was with you." Chiron said, but as soon as he said that, a downtrodden-looking, disheveled, red-eyed Annabeth walked up the steps of the Big House, a big, white mansion.

Rachel actually _lived _in the Oracle's apartment now, which had a big bed, a TV, and its own bathroom.

Anyway, Annabeth said, "Chiron, I've decided to live in the Big House." "I'm sorry, Annie Bell, but the only place to stay is in Mr. Perry Johnson's cabin." "WHAT?" She sounded angry.

"Percy…I'm really sorry about…" Annabeth paused, but I interrupted, "What? You did nothing wrong, you just interrupted my "date", sat at the Aphrodite table, said you were going to dump me, and said I was stupid!" Chiron and Mr. D. walked out, muttering something about mortal troubles.

"Look, Percy, I'm sorry for all of that. Athena was controlling me, you see, just like she did a month ago. Come on." Annabeth led me to the beach, and then started kissing me. And rubbing small circles around my weak spot, her hands up the back of my shirt. "Did you – hear – the moan – ing last – night?" I managed to get out. "Yes, I did." Annabeth said, pulling away. "And I'm sorry about everything, too." I said, pulling her back to the Big House.

The Sound-Locator, a magical device courtesy of Hecate, could locate any sound within the borders of the camp. Chiron, Annabeth, and I checked it. The Sound-Locator's screen read, "DEEP MOANING: FIRST TIME: 12:02 AM THIS MORNING. HAS CONTINUED UNIL NOW, IN QUIETER TONES, COMING FROM THE HADES CABIN. MUST INVESTIGATE." So, we jogged about a mile until we got to the Hades cabin, which was now on the edge of camp, adjacent to the forest.

Inside in the wood-paneled front room, Nico di Angelo was crashed out on an armchair, _Seinfeld _playing on the TV. In the corner of the front room, there were two doors and a staircase. One of the doors led to a kitchen, and the other led to a large bathroom. Up the stairs were four bedrooms, and a master suite. The master suite, Nico's bedroom, a bunch of potions from Hades were scattered across the room. It was unbearably dirty, and there were skeleton posters posted everywhere. Annabeth actually tripped over this 3-foot stack of posters decorated with the symbols of some heavy metal band. But, the terrace was a different story.

The west-facing terrace was small, carpeted, and clean. On a table, there lay a small, timid ghost. He was moaning quietly, but it sounded just like the moan we heard last night. As we leaned in closer to hear, he shot up and pulled Annabeth and I into him, literally, shooting me into the depths of Hades.

**Sorry about this chap being so long. Please review!!! Just press that amazing little green button under this message!**

**- Anonymousbooklover**


	5. Chapter 5: Prisons, Planes, and Pranks

Annabeth POV

Man, it's cold in this prison. Well, it's not really cold with Percy wrapped around me, but it would be if he wasn't here. That stupid ghost, who turned out to be Nico's servant, locked us here in Hades because Athena had used her mind control on the poor ghost. One minute, we were in Hades, and then the next, we were in a prison cell in the depths of the Cave of Wisdom.

This cell's pretty tiny. It's barred, and there's only one bed, and a sink, and a toilet. I tried calling Clarisse, but no, Verizon Wireless didn't have service up here. We tried Percy's AT&T phone, but his battery ran out, darn it. So, now, I was stuck on this cold bed, with Percy's arms and legs wrapped around me, enjoying the moment; well, sort of.

A half-hour later, a team of Hunters broke through the sharp rock to see Percy and I kissing. It was sort of embarrassing, what with them swearing never to fall in love, date, or marry, but we were still glad to be rescued.

Once we got back to their camp and they assigned us a tent, we heard them muttering, "Stupid girl…falling for him like that…she should have given herself to the Hunters when Lieutenant Thalia joined…" Well, _those _comments certainly did not improve Percy's mood. Percy started blabbing about how they were jerks, trying to get me away from him, and then I joked, why doesn't _he _join the Hunters if he's so obsessed with them.

That just made him madder, and he stormed away from me, literally. He soaked me in water, and even struck a Hunter with lightning. Of course, it didn't kill her, because a Hunter can only be killed in battle. It shocked her, though, but I ran after Percy, dripping wet.

Percy POV

Why is she making jokes like that in a time like this? I mean… we're in a _war _revolving around us, led by her mother and she makes Hunter jokes?

I just don't understand her. Now, being invincible, I ran to the Denver airport in seven hours. I booked a plane, and an hour later, I was at the gate, soon to be on my way to La Guardia.

Annabeth POV

I don't understand anything. Once I got to the airport, after I asked her whether someone named Percy was here, the check-in lady replied, "A minor named Percy Jackson booked a flight for New York." It was lifting off an hour after, so I bought a ticket and rushed to the gate. There, in the corner, Percy was sitting there behind the _New York Times_, eating a donut, without a care in the world.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" I shouted, trying to get his attention while I ran towards him. Instead of looking up, Percy pulled out his PC and started watching something on it. I finally closed his laptop, threw it across the room, and sat next to him. "Hey! That cost," we watched as the computer repaired and turned itself into a Macbook Pro in the corner with a glowing trident above it, "$200, but that computer must have cost two grand." He finished.

Seven hours later, we were in a taxi back to camp. When we got there, as usual, the man said, "Are you sure you want me to drop you here? Dang, this is in the middle of nowhere. Alright…" We got out, and ran all the way to our cabin.

Several hours later, I was deep in a nightmare, tangled in my blankets. _I was in a freezing cave, and Percy was across from me, pinned to the icicles by ropes. Malcolm, my big brother who had obviously joined Athena, had his arms around me. Percy was screaming and writhing in his ropes. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, tangled in my sheets and blankets. Percy slept soundlessly, his face buried in his pillow. Suddenly, Percy mumbled, half-awake, "Annabeth…please, don't leave me…YAY!"

He screamed the last part, shooting up. "Annabeth? Are you there?" Percy called towards my bed. "Yeah, Percy. Um, did you have a bad dream or something?" "Yeah. Did you?" "Uh-huh, I did. Well, sort of… Do you want to tell me about yours? I'll tell you about my dream."

Percy began to weave his tale. "So, basically, like, Luke came into camp, and you were like, 'I love him, and I'm leaving, Percy! I lied when I said I loved him like a brother and looked up at you! Ha-ha!' And then Luke was like, 'Yeah, Percy. Yeah, I'm cool. I love her!' And then I got into this death battle with Luke and Riptide flew across the field and then Luke kissed you and then you were like, 'Ew! I love you, Percy!' And then you spit on Luke and he turned into dust. And then we were like, 'Yay!'"

I answered, "Okay. My dream was that when we were kissing, Athena came. She blasted you somewhere, and I had to go on this quest and---" Percy put a finger to my lips. "You know what would clear our minds? If we pranked the Stolls." "YEAH!" I shouted, because I was always eager to get back on them for shoving a moldy ham sandwich between Percy's and my lips while we were kissing.

We snuck over to the Hermes cabin and planted a catapult in the ground that was parallel to the window above Connor's bed. We launched a cat first, then two Aphrodite girls.

We also launched five stink bombs, a bunch of rotten bananas, red paint, moldy milk, and vegetables. However, we cursed every single one of the projectiles so that it would land on the Stolls when they awoke.

Eventually, we went back to bed. In the morning, we woke up to two piercing screams from the Hermes cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I woke up to two piercing screams from the Hermes cabin. Obviously, it was Travis and Connor. Annabeth and I went over there, and Connor looked pretty happy, because he slept on the bottom bunk. The only thing that landed on him was the Aphrodite girls, and I'm pretty sure we picked the wrong girls, because one of them was kissing him and the other was kissing another Hermes kid.

Suddenly, Annabeth shrieked and grabbed her dagger, slipping her Yanks cap on and ducking behind me. I turned my head and saw twenty Athena boys, striding towards us with at least forty campers held hostage. They thrust the prisoners into a locked cage, and disappeared.

In the cage, the kids were dirty, with cuts and scars, held together by chains. None of them I knew, except Will Solace and Katie Gardner. Annabeth resurfaced, and I ran forward, wrenching Riptide from my shorts pocket. I swung it at the cage, but it didn't move.

Nico di Angelo came running forward, and he shouted, "Stygian iron cage. Here you go, scrub Riptide." The son of Hades handed me a cloth, and I polished my sword. I swung it at the cage, and it didn't budge. I kept swinging, and hitting the cage.

But, with my luck, it STILL didn't break the cage after an hour of swinging. Finally, Annabeth offered to help. "Perce, I think _I _should try." She swung Riptide, but the cage didn't break.

Suddenly, with a loud bang, a boy appeared. He had a blue glow that enveloped him, and with a chuckle, he shot an arrow at the cage, which instantly disintegrated.

"Hi, I'm ten, and my name is Jake," the boy said, "son of Artemis."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is going to be long!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry to anybody who liked this story, but I'm stopping it for good. I read it today, and I realized that it had no plot, too many cliffhangers, and it was WAAAY too random. So, I'm gonna do another story, but nothing like this. Trust me, it'll be better than this bad excuse for a first story.

--Anonymousbooklover


End file.
